<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it’s going (On me) by FrkAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988553">How it’s going (On me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn'>FrkAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Cleaning, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Job, Love, M/M, Silly Boys, domestic love, first snow, horny boys, shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Junmyeon are watching the first snow together from their home, fucking AND watching the first snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How it’s going (On me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Promt #294</p>
<p>Just a pair of horny boys in love. Silly, horny boys watching the first snow. </p>
<p>Thank you to the mods for baking and rolling and glazing this fun fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun gripped the sink to balance himself and roughly wiped away enough fog from the mirror to have a proper look of them both.</p>
<p>Junmyeon tiptoed behind him, licking and sucking on soft skin, one arm curled around his chest for balance and the other tightly gripping around the base of Sehun’s cock.</p>
<p>He looked down to where a thumb drew circles around his tip, adding pressure to that very sensitive bundle of nerves underneath the cock head. His head fell forward as he bucked his hips into Junmyeon’s hand and groaned.</p>
<p>Junmyeon squeezed hard at the base and growled into his ear. “Not. Done. Yet!”</p>
<p>Sehun inhaled sharply, his thighs were shaking as he tried to focus on breathing and not coming all over the mirror in front of them.</p>
<p>He had been horny for a week now, it wasn’t that easy to hold back.</p>
<p>Being a producer meant traveling and even though Sehun had practiced the art of sexting every night, nothing came up to the feeling of skin on skin. He had missed Junmyeon’s body so much.</p>
<p>When he could control his breathing, he pushed Junmyeon off him and turned to face his man. Junmyeon’s gaze was dark, chest blushing. He looked so beautiful with his dark red tip standing up against pale abs and the need to kneel was intense.</p>
<p>He gripped Junmyeon’s chin in one hand and kissed him passionately, showing just how thirsty he was. Using his free hand, he lifted Junmyeon’s knee until he got the hint and curled it around Sehun’s waist, spreading his legs the way Sehun liked the best.</p>
<p>Fingers searched for Junmyeon’s tight hole and circled it with a finger. Junmyeon wasn’t as tight as usual, but relaxed and inviting, letting a slick finger slide right in, then two and even three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, did you prep yourself?” He squeezed junmyeon’s face in his hand, forced him to look up at him.</p>
<p>“I used a plug on my way home.”</p>
<p>He tried his best to sound casual, Sehun could tell, but his breath came out in short puffs, eyes closing every time Sehun moved his fingers. The thought of Junmyeon in the backseat of a taxi, not even alone, wearing a plug to prepare for this... He nearly came on that thought alone and pushed Junmyeon out the door, out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>They kissed their way down the hall, butt naked, dicks proud and ready.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Sehun panted into Junmyeon’s open mouth, ready to be lead as usual.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.”</p>
<p>When entering the bedroom Junmyeon tripped over his bag, almost pulling them both to the floor, but Sehun lifted him and saved them both, almost. He stumbled forward and slammed Junmyeon’s back into the huge and ice-cold window.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to hold me!”</p>
<p>Sehun spread his legs wide for balance and lifted Junmyeon up until he could curl his legs around Sehun’s waist.</p>
<p>“I thought you said I wasn’t allowed to carry you?” He forced out a teasing smile while gripping his own hard cock in his hand and lead it to the slick and ready hole. “Fuck, you’re heavy.”</p>
<p>“Shut your mouth and fuck me!"</p>
<p>Sehun let Junmyeon sink down on him, slowly, while prepping him with kisses where he had access.</p>
<p>He suddenly paused, pushed his face against the window over Junmyeon’s shoulder. “It’s snowing. Look, the first snow. We’re watching the first snow together.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon moaned at the way Sehun moved and with a tight grip in Sehun’s hair he pulled his face away from the window. “You are watching the first snow. I’m pushed against the window halfway down your dick.”</p>
<p>“Omg! You’re right. We have to watch the snow together.” In a smooth move he bent his knees, slid out of Junmyeon and let him get his feet back on the ground.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Sehun kissed him to make him shut up. “Turn around.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon did as asked, maybe a little slower than Sehun had preferred, but eventually they both faced the cold window and falling show. Bodies pushed close together, Sehun rested his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I want to fuck you like this.”</p>
<p>He hoped the shudder that ran through Junmyeon wasn’t cold, but arousal as he leaned on the glass with one hand while pushing his cock back into the heat. Then he was the one shuddering.</p>
<p>“What if anyone sees us?”, Junmyeon asked between grunts and moans.</p>
<p>“Then they’ll understand why my apartment is on the market.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fucked slowly and lovingly, fogging up the window until they couldn’t see the snow.</p>
<p>“I wanna come on your cock, don’t touch me.” Junmyeon leaned against the window, angling his hips perfectly for Sehun and he was so close himself, shaking. But he could do this, for Junmyeon he would do anything he was asked.</p>
<p>“Yess! Come. On me.”</p>
<p>And like that Junmyeon came with a grunt, his entire body shaking, spurts of white painted their window from inside. That meant Sehun finally could let go. He pulled out and came all over Junmyeon’s thighs and back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long limbs hung heavy around Junmyeon and Sehun thought it was the best day bed ever.</p>
<p>“Come on! You’re heavy.”</p>
<p>Sehun wrapped himself tighter around Junmyeon and pulled them both up until standing, kissed his bare shoulder. “We watched the first snow together. We fucked and watched the first snow together.”</p>
<p>“Such a sap!” Junmyeon giggled and Sehun loved the sound of it.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but you love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dragged their bodies back for another quick shower and then to the kitchen. Junmyeon pulled out a bucket and a cloth and held it out for Sehun. “Now that the windows are yours too, I expect you’ll help with the cleaning.”</p>
<p>Sehun remembered the stained window and sighed. “Good thing I love you.” He took the bucket and kissed his favorite person. It wasn’t like Sehun had learnt how to cook anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>